To Live With and Without You
by D.W.Lam
Summary: As a plea, Malfoy begged to live under a mentor instead of living in Azkaban for he, in fact, did betray Voldemort during the war to help their side. They took his plea and assigned him to one of their most appreciated aurors, Ginny Weasley.
1. The New Assignment

**Spoilers: **Quite possibly everything that's out there for Harry Potter (books not merchandise). -

**Rating: **R… but lets start with PG-13 and see first.

**Random Facts:**

My writing inspiration came from nommikin (HPFF), KimMalfoy (HPFF), and Sandra E (FF-- I _love_ her Inu Yasha stories.) The inspiration all together, however, was um… (This is a guess) boredom and waiting for Naruto even though it doesn't come on today (have to wait until April 15th Damnit!)

I don't know if this chapter is long enough or all this in-between information is hogging all the glory. It's quite hard to know, seeing as I'm too lazy to copy and paste. However, it does _seem_ long so that should be good, right? -.-'

**Research done on story: **Gah, I've never seen so much research for one story. Oh well, least it was worth it. Anyway, I got most of my facts from the books, my cousin, Carolyn, and the site, Harry Potter Lexicon. You should check out their **Wizarding World Currency Converter**. It helped me so much and it's fun to see how much money costs, from wizarding to muggle.

**Note:** When I bold the first word of a new paragraph like--

"**She** ate very quickly."

--It's sort of like having to place a separating mark (which could be pushing enter a few times, enlarging font, placing a -, period, or anything else to signal a break in the story).

**Disclaimer:** I own a bear I named Snuffles (cause he looks like the commercial bear). I own fun toys and movies-- not I'm not a pervert, I just like to keep busy (haha, just kidding). But **I DO NOT **own Harry Potter. So, I shall quote everyone else on this-- "if I _did_ own it, why would I be writing fan fiction for it?"

**Disclaimer _WILL_ be true throughout all the other chapters. Keep this in mind and please do not say that I'm trying to steal Rowlings work. That is an insult to life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness! **

**Summery: **As a plea, Malfoy begged to live under a mentor instead of living in Azkaban for he, in fact did betray Voldemort during the war to help their side. They took his plea and assigned him to one of their most appreciated (and lazy) aurors-- Ginny Weasley.

**To Live With and Without You**

**Chapter One:**

**The New Assignment**

She scowled as her partner went on and on about how awful it was to go to the boss's office, right _after_ a mission that she didn't care to attend. His eyes were lit with humor while he twirled his wand in his hands, his tone mocking as she prepared her folder. Unfortunately, with her partner and his relentless gabber, she couldn't concentrate. Grip tightening on her quill, she gave a stern tugon her hair before writing one word down which equaled up to only one sentence in the past fifteen minutes.

_Brilliant,_ she thought, throwing a sharp look at Benny, her American partner, before glowering back at the paper. She was to see her boss, Riley Cunningham (a man who won over three awards in the war and was thus promoted to own his own squad) within twenty minutes and she couldn't wing the report. Her quill finally cracked in her hand and she cursed out loud causing Benny to shut up for a moment and stare at her with squinty brown eyes before laughing.

"Geez, Weasley, I know life's hard but you don't have to break things over it," he said, grinning. "Here, have mine. I don't think you can finish though… you've got ten minutes."

"Thanks," she muttered reaching for a quill before pausing and staring at him. "Did you say _ten minutes_? I thought you told me I had _twenty_!"

"Nope," he said, still grinning at her. Her scowled deepened and even with the knowledge that she practically _threw_ her last partner out of the room for wrecking an assignment up, he didn't show any sign of backing down. "Guess you're in _big_ trouble now, huh? But… if you paid me a few galleons I could help."

She opened her mouth to retort, to tell him that he knew he couldn't offer information like that but the sound of their boss made them both freeze and forBennyto startmouthing off excuses. Riley laughed and shook his head causing Benny to shut his mouth and show signs embarrassment.

"Didn't here you come in," Ginny said calmly, smiling at him while having her arm cover her paper. She was sincerely glad that they invented ink that dried as soon as you wrote it down.

"Not a surprise is it?" he said, smiling. His accent was still thick from living in Italy during the war for so long, even years after. She returned his smile as he looked over at Benny. "Could you excuse the two of us?"

"O- of course, sir!" Benny said, standing up much too quickly for he knocked his chair over. "S_hi_t! I mean, sorry sir," he muttered, picking up the chair and giving a curt nod before leaving the room completely.

Riley gave a hearty laugh and Ginny couldn't help but smile. His laugh was contagious and he had that type of personality that reminded you of a loving father; often she could remember Benny telling her how guilty he becomes because of one look Riley would give him when he would be disappointed in him.

"He's good for us isn't he?" he asked her before motioning towards the seat in front of her. She blushed, feeling slightly ashamed as she had forgotten her manners.

"Take a seat, please," she said quickly before straightening the report and turning the pieces of parchment over so he couldn't see them.

He eyed the pile of parchment before smiling. "That wouldn't happen to be today's report would it?" he asked and she nodded, slightly cautious about it. She vaguely wondered if the person who had to fill in for her that morning, told him that she wasn't actually _there_, "Ah, wonderful, but that's not why I'm here."

"Really," she said, her brows creeping forward in thought, "then why are you here?"

Riley sighed, a frown appearing on his lips. "Have you heard about Draco Malfoy's trial a few weeks ago?" he asked, sounding slightly unsure but Ginny didn't catch it.

"Of course," she said, laughing slightly. "That's all my brothers have been talking about. They think it's ludicrous at how Malfoy is actually _begging_ people to help him-- actually they probably think it's more funny then ludicrous…anyway, why?"

"Did you hear what exactly he pleaded?" Riley asked, avoiding answering her question completely.

"Not exactly, no."

"He wanted to be able to live under an auror rather then go to Azkaban," Riley said, moving his hand forward and clasping Ginny's mouth close. He knew how temperamental she could be when her heart and (most of her) life were in it. When he pulled away Ginny looked a bit sour but he carried on nonetheless. "After all he _did_ help save a lot of the fighters on our side by simply mentioning where Voldemort was hiding. He might've even ended the war sooner then we thought possible!"

"Why is that I feel like you're trying to convince me that Malfoy's suddenly a _great_ and_ oh-so-wonderful_ guy?" she asked, eyeing Riley carefully who suddenly looked more stern at her sudden question. Her jaw dropped and her face paled incredibly. She placed a hand to her forehead and tried to calm her anger before she got fired.

She could barely breathe.

"Now, Weasley…" Riley said, warningly.

She wanted to hit something-- _hurt something_.

She couldn't believe how _stupid_ these people were.

_Had they forgotten?_

She looked at her boss and scowled deeply.

_Had he--?_

"You," she muttered, closing her eyes as the room suddenly felt dizzy. "You. Placed. Malfoy. With. _Me_?" she asked, slamming her hand down and staring at him. His eyes narrowed at her sudden reaction and she scowled while muttering a quick and unfelt apology to him.

"You barely get jobs now-a-days and because you _seem_ to enjoy staying at home more often, it seemed to only make sense."

"Oh, oh, _oh_! Sense, he says, _sense_," she snapped, standing. "It would make _sense_ if you promoted me! It would make _sense_ if you gave me a raise! It would make _sense_ if you assigned him to- to Benny! But me? A _Weasley, _are you and everyone else out of their _bloody _mind?"

"Weasley," he snapped, watching the red head slowly sit back down in her seat, avoiding his gaze. "You _will_ accept this assignment. Or else, I _will_ be sure to fire you!"

Her head snapped over at him, her mouth hanging open and her arms opened in shock. "Fired…" she repeated, her voice sounding weak.

Riley sighed, nodding. She buried her hands in her face and forced herself not to cry in front of him. "I don't want to, Ginny," he said softly. She could hear him all ready standing before walking quietly to the door. "You're one of the best that's under my command. If I lost you it'd be hell but I can't allow you to stay working here if you drop this assignment."

With that, he left her, only a sound click signaling his exit.

_You will meet Mr. Malfoy outside of the post office in Hogsmeade at noon sharp._

_Cunningham_

She wrinkled up the piece of paper and threw it into the trash before shooing Riley's owl out of her living room. "Why do I have to see him so damn_ early_?" she muttered under her breath as she entered her kitchen. After being asked nearly every single question possible by Benny, she went home, showered, ate, slept, and woke to Riley's owl pecking at her feet. As she made breakfast she continued her grumbling and snide comments ("--should close my window at night--stupid blondes--better get a raise--have to buy more food--bloody birds--I could starve him--") about both, today, yesterday, and about life.

Too focused on making her bowl of cereal and reading the muggle newspaper, she got from her post (which would send a wizard or witch _any_ type of post every day for a mere sickle or two-- depending on what you wanted to have sent), she never noticed someone entering her home nor them actually placing a bag on the kitchen table. (She was leaning over at the counter, with the paper opened in front of her.)

"Bad day yesterday?" a familiar voice asked, causing her to jump and drop her spoon back into the bowl which caused the substance to splash about and ruin part of her newspaper.

She looked over and rolled her eyes at Harry who grinned. "You should learn to knock," she muttered whipping out her wand and cleaning up the stain on her paper before cleaning the rest the muggle way. "Even _if_ I gave you a key into _my_ home, you should. It's no fun for me when you scare the hell out of me, Harry."

He grinned before shaking the bag so it caught her attention. "You'll forgive me," he said, walking towards her with it, "I've got a gift for you."

"Really," she said, biting her lip in anticipation. "What is it?"

"Remember how you asked if Jenny, from my floor, made cakes because her cookies were so wonderful?" he asked, causing her to grin and grab the bag from him. "Take it as an early gift for whatever."

After removing the box and opening the lid to find a perfectly made chocolate cake, she sighed and smiled over at Harry. "You've made the day seem better, Harry," she said, shaking her head as she dipped a finger to take some of the whip cream which sat upon the strawberries and tasting it. "I don't know how you did but you did and I'm thankful," she continued before leaning over to hug him.

He gave a slight laugh as she pulled away. "No problem," he said, before removing his fleece. "What's so bad about today? It's actually nice out, the weather I mean, oddly warm for November."

Ginny didn't answer at first but placed her cake into the fridge. Once she had closed the door, she stood there, still holding the handle. "Malfoy's going to live with me," she muttered, softly--

--_too_ softly.

"I can't hear you," Harry said, he was moving about the kitchen, not noting Ginny's sudden sullen ways.

"I said," Ginny said, breathing in deeply and turning to Harry who managed to find a bag of half-eaten chips and began eating them. "Malfoy's been assigned to me and…his going to live here."

Harry stopped chewing. In fact he didn't move at all and she was sorely tempted to mutter the reversing spell for the simple hexes, just in case. But she held her breath and didn't move either because she feared how he was going to react, what he was going to say.

"You--"

He began, swallowing quite hard.

"--And _Malfoy_ have to live _here_?" he asked slowly and she winced before nodding, "then I'm moving in too."

"_What_?" she asked, as he grabbed his fleece and placed it on. She followed him as they walked past several of her rooms to her front door. "Harry, I don't know if you--"

"I _am_. There's no way I'd let _Malfoy_ any where near you! Especially after his stupid case."

"But--"

_Why was she fighting so hard to keep Harry away again?_

"Tell your boss to stick it up his arse if it bothers him--"

_Right. Her job._

"--I'll come back tonight with some of my stuff. When are you going to meet, Malfoy?" he asked, his hand all ready holding the doorknob. Ready to leave when he was satisfied. Ginny sighed and ran a hand through her uncombed hair; she loved Harry, really, but since the war he seemed to become more stubborn then before about the people around him. Although it was sweet at times, right then and there is was unbelievably annoying.

"Er," she said, eyeing his hand before looking at him, "noon."

With that, Harry nodded and left.

**End Chapter**

**Draco:** I'm not even in the chapter…

**Ginny:** Shut it before I make you.

**Draco:** Oh and how will you go about that? By k-i-s-s-ing me? (Laughs)

**Ginny:** (muttering) -.-'…You'd be lucky if I did.


	2. For Life

**Note:** Life is grand, wonderful, and absolutely fantastic.

**Keep in mind** that when Ginny's mad. She doesn't think right when she's angry and those thoughts tend to get out of hand.

Also, bad chappie title. My sincer apoligies.

_He dreamt, therefore, he existed._

_-Sandra E._

No point really in placing that there. Just love her (stories).

**To Live With or Without You**

**Chapter Two:**

**For Life**

**She** was ready to kill him.

It was half-past noon and Malfoy wasn't there at all. She now waited outside the store, her foot tapping against the ground impatiently as her brown eyes scanned the crowd around her angrily. If he came she would kill him--

First, hexes on his stupid face (maybe to just cause pimples or scars).

She hated his perfect face and it _had _to get ruined.

Repeats of Moody's ferret-Malfoy spell.

Because she needed to live that memory, seeing as she wasn't there for the first time.

Then, to finish it all off, a long and painful death which could only be done by her hand-- no potions or help from anyone else.

--The thoughts on this were enough to cause a small smile to appear on her lips as she thought of it but it quickly changed into a scowl as he came walking towards her. Malfoy didn't seem to look any different, if anything, he looked like the same boy who annoyed her at Hogwarts and during some (rare) parts of the war. His perfectly blonde hair was still loose on his head and his lips still formed that damnable smirk.

He paused before her and her scowl deepened.

"You're late, Malfoy," she snapped.

"You're early," he replied, smiling as her cheeks flushed to a light pink.

"You-- you should feel lucky! If I didn't--"

"_You, _Weasley, have too much ego," he said, cutting her off as he peered to his right, ignoring her. "Can we head off now? Much as I love talking in _public_ with you, I'd rather have it be in _private_."

"_What_?" she snapped.

_How dare he-- _

_--How _dare_ he!_

"What do you mean, by what?" he answered, frowning at her.

She fumed silently as her eyes narrowed into a stern glare. If she didn't-- if she _hadn't_ accepted the job then he would be in Azkaban! Her hands formed fist and she wanted to bad just to turn and decline the assignment but--but without the job…

She froze.

Anger gone as she stood there, momentarily shocked.

He had--

--_tucked_ her hair _in_ behind her _ear_.

"You had a bit of fuzz in your hair," he muttered. He flicked the _fuzz_ off his finger before stowing his hand into his pant-pocket. "Can we go now?"

"Erm--"

He moved towards her, his eyes watching either side of him. "The war maybe over for you but that doesn't mean it is _for me_," he said slowly, "I need to leave _now_. I can't protect you without a wand and I highly doubt you can use yours--"

Her cheeks flushed angrily again and she glared up at him.

He smirked, apparently waiting for this. "Just kidding," he said, patting her cheek, "but we have to _leave_."

"All right," she muttered, "bossy prat."

She grabbed his arm before apparating to just outside of her apartment. "Thanks," he said coolly, removing her arm. He looked at the door as she stared at him. She supposed she lied earlier as Malfoy seemed different. Less cocky and more polite; less confident and shyer; less brave and more--

"The _door_," he snapped. He looked over at her and smirked. "Am I th_at _interesting, Weasley?"

"Shut it," she muttered under her breath, her cheeks burning as he laughed quietly. She opened the door and froze, the door swinging freely to allow the newcomer in. Malfoy stopped laughing and stood closer to her as she panicked. Her apartment was-- was in ruins, not like before when she had been there with…

Her eyes widened.

…_Harry._

"Harry," she gasped, running in. "Harry," she called out, "Ha_rry_!"

"Potter, what--" Malfoy said suddenly and she turned.

Harry was on the floor, clutching his leg and gasping. His glasses were missing and his shirt cut open to reveal a nasty cut over his right shoulder. She felt a huge relief flood over her as she rushed over to him, her eyes watching over him for anymore serious injuries before she fell on her knees before him. "_Harry_," Ginny whispered, "What happened?"

He winced as she touched his cheek. "I don't know," he breathed, "just a few moments ago there were guys and they kept on saying they were looking for something."

"Looking for what? Did they say anything about _what_ they were looking for?" she asked, biting her lips as Harry leaned against her hand, his eyes closed.

"I don't know," he muttered while opening his eyes and looking at her, "I think it was _someone_ though. I thought it was you but then they said something about not being able to find _him_ and--"

"Me," Malfoy interrupted.

They both looked over at him.

He looked pale, nervous, and--

"They were looking for _me_," he said, shakily.

_--Scared._

"**It's **good that you came here so quickly," Riley said, "Potter was in pretty bad shape."

"I know," she said softly, her hands idly spinning the spoon in her cup of coffee.

They were both at St. Mungos, waiting for Harry to awaken so they could get more information about the men who were after Malfoy-- who, was in the same room which was keeping three more aurors, just in case the men decided to show up again. Her eyes moved to Malfoy as Riley talked to one of the aurors shortly. His eyes were trained out the window, his face passive. An odd feeling--quite possibly _pity_--came over her as she eyed him before looking away and focusing back to her conversation with Riley.

She didn't quite catch the look Malfoy sent her soon after.

"I'm sending you and Malfoy off somewhere else," Riley muttered, his voice low and his face serious. She frowned at the sound of it, not liking how it sounded--_her _and _Malfoy_ that is.

"Sending me off," she repeated, grasping at the paper he handed her.

"That's the location," he said, his voice just above a whisper, "read it quickly and remember it."

Vaguely, she wondered why it was such great importance to keep Malfoy safe but she rather not have a second fight with her boss and opened it instead. Inside were written three simple words and after spending a few seconds on it, Riley took the paper from her and stuffed it into his cup of water before muttering a fire spell. She watched as the fire ate the paper before the ash settled to the bottom. The words were still in her mind as she did so.

_Third Street Lane_

"I don't know where that is," she said, looking back at Riley, "but I suppose you'll tell me later."

"Hmm," Riley said. He got up and poured the water into four different cups before handing them to all the aurors in the room-- including her. "Take this and dump it somewhere, anywhere-- not far, mind you, I just don't want them to be able to fix the note somehow."

Ginny snickered. "Sure are paranoid, eh Cunningham?"

Riley rolled his eyes with a frown before shoving her off gently. "Just_ go."_

She flashed him a grin before walking off down the hall and towards Harry's room. She paused before it and stared at his sleeping form. He hadn't been hurt badly, she knew that but--

--But she couldn't _enter_ the room.

Pursing her lips she made to turn before sighting Malfoy watching her, his lips in a frown. She eyed him warily before dumping the water into the plant besides her as Malfoy slowly walked towards her. "You should be back in the room, Malfoy," she said flatly.

Something flashed within his eyes and she frowned.

"You're angry with me, aren't you?" he sneered, pausing before her.

She made a move to get away from him

He blocked her exit.

She glared up at him, a hand pressing into his chest, shoving him lightly. "Don't," she snapped, her voice low, "talk about this in front of Harry's room."

He ignored her demand. "Aren't you curious?" he asked, gripping at her hand. "Aren't you wondering as to _why_ they came after me? Worried about the limited safety around me, hmm?"

She ignored him and tried to pass him again but he gripped tighter on her hand and she winced.

"Damnit, Weasley," he snapped, "you're suppose to keep me _safe_. They go on and on about how your record is so brilliant and yet all I can hear is how you keep messing up lately!"

"Don't raise your voice to--"

"I will if I want to!" he exasperated. She eyed him warily; he was acting like a child. He turned away from her and leaned heavily against the white wall. She furrowed her brow and felt her refuse to admit that he was right.

That she _was_ indeed angry with him--

And why shouldn't she had been? Harry's _life _was at stake! Because--

Because when she saw him. When she saw Harry hurt she just couldn't--

Malfoy moved past her and was heading towards Harry's room. Her eyes widened and she followed, just standing outside the room as Malfoy walked towards Harry and--

And Harry was awake.

"Malfoy," Harry said, sounding groggy, "What happened?"

"You passed out from lack of blood," Malfoy responded.

"Where's--"

"Outside the door," Malfoy sounded like he was forcing his kindness now. She would've laughed if Harry hadn't caught her eye and tried to get up--

"Don't get up, you idiot!

--Before she rushed into the room.

Harry smiled weakly before lying down. Malfoy merely eyed her before leaning against the wall, arms crossed, as he watched. "You were worried," Harry said, his tone mocking.

"Why would I be worried over you?" she huffed, poking him.

"You were though," Harry said, "thanks."

She looked at him and to Malfoy. She was happy, relived and--

And bursting into tears.

She buried her head onto Harry's stomach as she whined and cried loudly as a child. She felt Harry laughing before putting his hand on her head. She missed hearing Malfoy walking out the room and missed the look on his face as he did so. However, Harry hadn't.

"**I** can't allow you to be with them, Potter," Cunningham snapped at him.

Harry scowled, his hand gripping at the table before him tightly. He hated this man. Nothing about him, did Harry trusted at all. "But--"

"_No_," Cunningham snapped, his eyes setting into a cold glare, "and that's final or I'll have your commander put you on hold."

"You--"

But he was already out the door, leaving Harry seething.

**End Chapter**

**Ginny: **_Squee_! Maybe it'll change to me and Harry getting together.

**Draco: **Highly doubtful. I was promised you and I mean, _all_ of you.

**Ginny:** If you-- if you lay a hand on me I'll--

**Draco: **Kiss me?

**Ginny: **Urgh! I quit!


End file.
